


Unicorns

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Of Curses and Jinxes [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flustered Chan, Getting Together, Gryffindor!Chan, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Sana, Love Confessions, this is how it all began, this is now a series wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: The rumours are ridiculous. No matter how you look at them, there’s no way that Chan - no, anyone - could have survived going that far into the Forbidden Forest. Chan knows what he’s talking about, as he’s done that twice already, but that’s another story.Alternatively; This time, it’s Chan who’s facing his crush, and he sure doesn’t need to use any unicorns to charm their pants off.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Of Curses and Jinxes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Chan’s backstory and the truth behind asking his girlfriend out. 
> 
> This story takes place two years before Charms of Love and I wanted to imply that this is how the "3racha helping each other with confessing" agreement has started.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTICE:**  
>  After the recent news (tw// sexual assault) I decided to rewrite this fic into a different pairing. If there's any misplaced 'he/him' then I'm sorry. Thank you everyone for reading the original version, and I hope that people will enjoy this ship too, as it will be occuring in my fics more often.

The rumours are ridiculous. No matter how you look at them, there’s no way that Chan - no, _anyone_ \- could have survived going that far into the Forbidden Forest. Chan knows what he’s talking about, as he’s done that twice already, but that’s another story. 

What more, unicorns are rare and powerful creatures. There’s no way a first year could tame a creature so mighty. 

He certainly didn’t ask Sana out like that. He might look like a romantic, but what only his two best friends know - he’s hopeless when it comes to Sana, all giggly and nervous as if he were twelve all over again. 

He has, in fact, given Sana a ride on one of the unicorns in the Forbidden Forest at the beginning of this school year, but the rumours date way back to the start of his school years. He might have gotten a little inspired. 

But there’s no way the students have seen them, being hidden deep in the woods. Maybe it was the unicorn sparkles stuck in his head that gave him away. And still, people don’t know about their relationship. 

Everyone’s talking about Chan’s romantic ways, yet no one knows if he even dates anyone.

Chan supposes that’s not at all surprising, because there was no grandiose confession to notice, unlike what everyone would expect from the popular boy of the school.

Instead, Chan still vividly remembers the day he gave his heart away, just as much as the day when he fell in love. He had been watching Sana studying at the library from behind a bookshelf, trying to pretend he’s looking at the covers of the books he’s holding. 

He had prepared a small speech, though simple, and a rose was hidden in his pocket. He thought he’d collect enough courage to confess, just like each time. After all, it hadn’t been the first time he stood there, completely mesmerized by the older witch. 

Sana was studying, chewing at the other side of her feather pen as she scribbled down notes she took from the book. She looked concentrated, she’d been working on it since Chan arrived, which might have been a few hours back. 

If Chan had been standing on the same spot for the same amount of time, it’s no one’s business. It’s not like there was someone else around who would notice, anyway. The library roared with silence; the only companions being cursed books piled in stocks at the top of each bookshelf. 

Chan was getting just a little impatient, a little nervous as he stood there silently, watching the older do nothing. The rose in his pocket radiated warmth, as if to remind him he still has it, and that it’s waiting for him to make a move. 

And he really wanted to. But just looking at Sana, he couldn’t find the courage. Every time he looked at the witch, he seemed to forget how to breathe, and being alone with her in here certainly didn’t make him feel more relaxed. 

_Calm down_ , he tried to comfort himself, push himself to move. It wasn’t as easy, though. A thought flashed his mind, wondering if it wouldn’t be easier to just spell himself to Sana, then. 

And that was when a spell of its own started to work through Chan’s body, pulling him like an invisible hand, urging him forward. He stared at it wordlessly, measuring will with the streak of magic. It didn’t take him long to realize it’s not him the spell wants that much.

The book in his hand twitched violently, but he didn’t let go of it. Even if he felt like losing balance, he held onto the object, feeling the spell getting heavier the longer he held on. 

He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to let go. 

_“Accio!”_ he heard someone call, a little louder than one should in a library, and when he looked back at Sana, her wand was raised above her head, eyebrows knit in concentration. That’s what made him finally give in, and before he knew it, he was pulled towards Sana’s table. 

When the book reached the table, Chan was standing nose to nose with Sana, wide eyes looking for any threat in Sana’s. He was sure his heart was beating out of his chest. He’s never been so close to her before, but it certainly doesn’t do him good. 

However, Sana stayed calm even as she realises the situation. She cleared his throat and watched as Chan lets go of the book, shaken off the initial shock and steps back, his hands patting at his habit. 

“I’m very sorry, didn’t know someone was reading it,” Sana said apologetically, exhaustion present in her bubbly voice. “You can finish it, I’ll wait.” 

“N-no,” Chan stumbled out, voice embarrassingly hoarse, “you can keep it. I was just looking at it anyway.” 

“Don’t you too need to finish this homework?” Sana had asked then, eyeing him. It was kind of obvious that she’d recognize Chan from her classes, since being in the same year. It still made Chan’s heart beat louder in his chest. 

“Ah, I already finished my homework for this week. We had this one in Slytherin House, so I took it. I was just making sure I didn’t forget some details.” 

“I see,” Sana nodded. She didn’t stop looking at Chan, though, her eyes soft. When Chan didn’t get her clue, she continued. “Could you maybe help me with it?” 

Chan blinked twice. “Oh, sure.” 

“Great. I’m really not good at this. Damn Defence against dark arts,” Sana sighed, pulling out the chair on his side for Chan to sit on. The Gryffindor did, cheeks flaming when Sana moved her things to his direction. 

“Could we start here?” 

It felt like eternity, sitting next to Sana for so long. He couldn’t even say he was that good at DADA, but just the thought of Sana asking him for help made him want to remember everything he’d ever learnt. 

There was no way Sana didn’t notice the way his heart beat fast and loud in his chest, probably louder than Chan spoke, even. But if she did, she didn’t mention it, and rather focused on studies. 

Maybe it was thanks to her laughter that carried through the air that muffled the sound, and eventually made his nerves disappear. 

“Did you really go to Slytherin House for this?” Sana had asked when they were almost done. 

“Yeah,” Chan nodded, unbothered. He sometimes forgets it’s supposed to be a bigger deal to visit other faculties. But Sana didn’t seem phased, rather unbelieving. 

“You know you had it here all along, why coming down there?” 

“I have friends in Slytherin, so we could study together,” Chan explained. He felt the tension in Sana’s eyes and frowned. “You know, not all Slytherins are mean.” 

Sana sighed. “I believe that there are a few nice students among them. But for the most, they’re just here to feed on others’ power.” 

The tension had stayed, so Chan decided to shift the conversation. He felt the rose practically vibrating in his pocket, but he let it be. Not today, this wasn’t the right moment. Before confessing his feelings, there was one more thing he needed to show Sana. 

Chan decided to show her how her statement isn’t true. 

~❤~

“I don’t think you can charm her by letting her here.” Changbin says, unconvinced. Though not agreeing immediately, Chan knows the younger student sides with him. 

He has seen the way students treat Changbin and has spent enough time with him that he knows the first year would do anything to prove that Slytherins aren’t just snakes, much to everyone’s surprise. 

He knows letting anyone into the Slytherins House isn’t a good idea. Yes, not every Slytherin student is a snake, but for the most part they still hold their name true. 

“I’m not gonna let her in,” Chan shakes his head. “They’ll kill her if they even sense there’s an outsider. But I want you two to come help me.” 

“With what?” Jisung perks up, stretching out on his bed. Chan isn’t sure how much willing the youngest would be, but ever since they got to know each other, Jisung has proven to be the most helpful person, even if he doesn’t let it show. 

“Charming her pants off, of course!” Chan exclaims. 

“Isn’t she your crush?” Jisung insists, whining. “You should be the one to do so. That way, she’ll treasure it.” 

“I know, I just need a little help,” Chan says, trying his best to show what he hopes are puppy eyes. “I promise I’ll do the same for you guys.” 

Jisung doesn’t answer, glaring at the older as if he was thinking hard. 

“I’m in for it, but we need to come up with a plan,” Changbin agrees to end the silence. Then, he looks shortly at Jisung, challenging him with his eyes. After an exchange of glances, the younger gives in. 

“Of course we’ll help you, there’s no way you can do this alone!” Jisung smirks. “Just promise you won’t forget about us when you get a girlfriend.” 

“I’d never.” Chan laughs, and he means it. 

And that’s how the confession hunt begins. Well, Chan wouldn’t call it like that. They just spend a few sleepless nights (alright, they do sleep for at least four hours each night, some more than others, because Changbin doesn’t have to attend Quidditch practice in the morning) listening to Chan talking about Sana and discussing what could impress the Hufflepuff. 

After countless of discussions, Chan has agreed that what would impress the older the most is a simple confession. One that he could manage to plan by himself if he wanted to, but including his friends is another part of the plan. Maybe, if Sana sees that two Slytherins were nice enough to help him, she will stop judging them. 

The plan is very simple. Chan excuses himself from Quidditch practice that day, saying he needs to do something urgent. After Momo says it’s no problem, he rushes to the library. He knows he has some time to spare, but the adrenaline in his body doesn’t let him slow down. His heart is beating so fast. 

When he arrives at the library, a little out of breath from running down the halls, he finds the book they’ll need. He has looked through it the days before, finding the exact pages they’d need to complete their essays. He looks around him and when he’s sure there’s no one around, he puts a nicely folded paper into it. He closes the book and returns to their usual table. 

It takes Sana a little longer than usual to come, and by the time she appears in the door, Chan’s already jumping in his seat from nerves and anticipation. He’s a little tired too, because he’s spent the whole night writing what he has just hidden into the book, and he hopes it will leave an impact on Sana. 

The girl doesn’t sense anything wrong and starts their session as always. It’s when they reach the History of Magic essay that their usual, calm afternoon turns into a rush of adrenaline for Chan. 

“Uhm, can you please bring us the book? It should be somewhere that way, if I remember correctly,” he asks Sana, pointing at the bookshelves by the right. The Hufflepuff nods and stands up, swiftly walking up to the bookshelf and beginning to look for the right book. 

He finds it fairly quickly and returns with it, still clueless about Chan’s plan. 

“I think it was the eleventh chapter? Try looking for a bookmark maybe.” Chan advises, trying very hard to keep his voice even. He’s not sure if he’s succeeding. 

Sana doesn’t say anything, just flips through the book until she has the right page open. There, she stops to stare at it for a moment. Chan can’t see into the book, but he knows the message is there. 

Sana slowly lifts the folded paper and holds it in front of her face. She doesn’t ask anything, doesn’t even look at Chan, but her eyes are sparkling. She opens it, letting the letter unveil in front of him. Chan’s heartbeat picks up as he watches Sana’s eyes run across the letter, concentrated. 

He’s too nervous to notice the small smile on Sana’s lips. He doesn’t register it until Sana giggles, and that’s when he comes back to his senses again, realising what’s happening. Sana is smiling down at him. 

“Is this from you?” she asks, amused. She seems pleased when Chan nods weakly. 

“Are you okay with it?” Chan inquires, eyes meeting Sana’s. 

Sana stares at him for a while, smile still present on her face. “Why wouldn’t it be? I was waiting for you to do this long enough.” 

Chan doesn’t believe his ears. He feels joy rush into his chest and before he knows it, Sana’s lips are pressed against his cheek, one of her hands covering his. 

When he later follows Sana to her own house, they talk a little more. Other than revealing that she already knew about Chan’s feelings, Sana words that she’s impressed by the idea. 

Even though it has been quite a while since Sana admitted that, Chan can’t stop thinking about it even as they stop in front of the entrance to Hufflepuff common room. “This might sound random, but I’m really thankful to my friends. I wouldn’t have had enough courage to do this without them, you know.” 

Sana hums. “Are you talking about the Slytherins? Then I guess they don’t seem to be that bad.” 

This, too, feels like another win for Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <33  
> This is already the third installment for this AU, and there's still a few more ideas in my head. However, I don't know when I'll update this series, because the next idea is quite long... Cheer on me, please! 
> 
> Don't be scared to share your thoughts; if you have any questions or request any explanations, feel free to ask~


End file.
